Security, compliance, and search software programs each require adaptive, and often overlapping, knowledge about the content, state, location, access, and usage of a dynamic corpus of data located within respective domains. For example, anti-malware software typically scans and stores information indicative of threats and implements remedial actions. Further, compliance software conventionally scans file content and logs file location and other state information, in order to apply predetermined policies to data usage and storage. Still yet, search software indexes data content to facilitate rapid searching and concept mapping, by using computer algorithms to automatically associate related words, phrases, concepts, etc.
Any attempt to combine the foregoing disparate solutions pose a variety of interoperability challenges by requiring multiple software agents, management layers, indexes, etc. Further, implementing disparate solutions would reduce system efficiency by virtue of the competing and overlapping use of system and network resources. Even still, any attempt to combine such systems would inevitably diminish human productivity by requiring multiple interfaces, policies, workflows, etc.; as well as be cost-prohibitive since they each typically require an enterprise to scale installation to maximize effectiveness.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.